


Amar en tiempos de guerra

by Lybra



Series: Tobidei Week 2017 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Un amor extirpado y no correspondido se desarrolla entre dos hombres. Divididos por una mujer y una guerra, ¿serán la muerte y el arrepentimiento capaces de cambiar sus historias? ¿O quizás ya sea demasiado tarde para la redención de Obito?
Relationships: Deidara & Nohara Rin, Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito
Series: Tobidei Week 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

" _We can take it all back to the register_

_And start all over from the canister_

_Let's break it all down into pieces of bright_

_Moments that pass by like a meteorite"_

_Luv(sic). Pt 3 – Nujabes feat Shing02._

_._

_._

_._

Deidara no podía creer lo que veía. Más allá de ser controlado por un odioso jutsu que le había traído al mundo de los vivos de nuevo, había cosas que no podía evitar sentir. Especialmente, emociones fuertes. Ahí estaba él. Diciendo que nada le importaba. Porque, aunque estuviese siendo casi totalmente manipulado, no pudo evitar que fuertes temblores atacaran su cuerpo y su alma. Porque no fue suficiente para detenerlo y escaparse de esa serpiente, buscando con la intuición a alguien. Porque cuando corrió hacia quien identificó como su antiguo compañero, un remolino lo arrastró de repente. Y ahora estaba ahí, viéndolo todo.

Nunca había visto ese lugar, pero no era necesario ser un genio para descubrir que se trataba de _eso_.

–¡Mira! ¡No hay nada en mi corazón! Ni siquiera siento dolor.

Y vio con horror como un hueco se formaba donde se suponía que debía estar su corazón, atravesando el pecho oscuro, coagulado y sangrante.

Deidara empezó a llorar.

A él le hubiese gustado estar ahí.

Ya que estaba muerto, no tenía sentido no aceptarlo.

Pero Tobi, Obito, no lo aceptaría nunca. Obito nunca se había fijado en él.

Se sintió solo, pero sobre todo frío, muy frío por saberse no amado.

¿Por qué, maldición, por qué se tuvo que enamorar de él?

Ahora estaba muerto, y no importaba lo que pasara, cuando volviera al más allá, se quedaría estacionado para siempre en ese limbo, con esa pequeña niña que esperaba juntando sus manecitas con ilusión. Porque ese angelito era a quien realmente amaba Obito, porque Tobi no existía, y no importaba lo estúpido y malvado que se había vuelto, jamás se fijaría en alguien excéntrico como él. A Obito sólo le había ido una persona simple y normal. Bondadosa.

Que se te rompiera el corazón estando ya muerto le hubiese parecido ridículo si no fuera porque él _sí sentía cosas_ , porque él _sí tenía a alguien en su corazón_ aun estando muerto. Desde el momento de su muerte, todo pareció detenerse de la manera en que estaba desde que dio su última inspiración.

Pero el tal Obito, Tobi, un maldito Uchiha, estaba allí proclamando ser… "Nadie". Y de alguna manera, esa declaración aniquilacionista y nihilista, se parecía y se alejaba mucho del concepto de su arte. Le dolía, le dolía hasta estrujarle el corazón, porque el hombre al que amaba no quería ser nadie en un mundo donde esa niñita no viviera. Y le dolía tanto que Tobi, su Tobi, sintiera de aquella forma. Cambiaría de lugares sin pensarlo con tal de alejarlo de esas ideas oscuras y sin futuro; pero ese hombre jamás lo aceptaría.

Porque ese hombre jamás se fijaría en su esfuerzo. Sólo vivía por el recuerdo de una niña.

Deidara lloró más aún, comenzando a ahogarse entre sus lágrimas. Lloró como jamás había llorado mientras vivió, sollozó con hipidos y ataques de tos que le estrujaban el pecho. Sí, estaba llorando, pero llorar no era su estilo. Incluso si era un simple muerto manipulado, ese no sería su estilo nunca.

Se levantó sintiéndose mareado, ignorando si era por estar siendo controlado o por haber visto a Tobi así. _Como realmente era_.

–¡BASTA!

Los ojos monstruosos se fijaron de inmediato en él, con algo de sorpresa, pero con un gran desagrado como mueca pintada en la boca. Le estaba descalificando. No era necesario ver eso, pensó Deidara.

Se acercó pisando fuerte, sin ocultar sus lágrimas. Lanzó el ataque más grande que pudo lograr contra el ninja copia, quien cansado de la batalla, no hizo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo y se golpeó pesadamente la nuca contra esas extrañas rocas.

Obito lo miró con odio, reclamándole por haber tomado la presa de su batalla.

Deidara se le paró al frente, limpiando sus vergonzosas lágrimas con la túnica. Nunca le gustó que le vieran llorando.

–¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Deidara?! ¡Esta pelea es mía, tú no debes estar aquí! ¿Cómo demonios entraste, eh?– le tomó de la túnica y lo agitó como un trapo con una sola mano, con una facilidad que podría haber sido escalofriante, si para Deidara ese no fuera el problema que le importaba.

El ninja-artista no se resistió, sólo se debatía entre seguir mirando sus pies, o alzar la vista y hacerle frente. Si hacía lo último, sabía que su corazón se desbocaría. Y con lo mal que le estaba tratando, no quería mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba. Por un momento, se le antojó que los Uchiha eran seres crueles en extremo.

Obito iba a hablar de nuevo, pero de repente se congeló en su lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos; eso no era un genjutsu de Kakashi. Kakashi estaba noqueado y no tenía semejante manejo del sharingan.

No, eso era… Esa era…

_Rin._

Rin le miró con una tristeza infinita en sus ojos. Una tristeza que jamás había visto en ella. Porque Rin, ella era tan feliz, era un rayo de luz. El rayo de luz de lo que fue su vida.

Deidara levantó la vista, tragando con fuerza, clavándole los ojos. Obito parecía ido; había aflojado la fuerza de su agarre, más no lo soltaba.

Rin siguió mirando a Obito. Y de repente, el hombre supo que era una mirada de desilusión. Una que ella nunca le había dedicado. De algún modo, entendió que no debía tratar así a Deidara. Soltó al chico y lo miró, encontrando una tristeza igual de infinita en sus ojos color mar. Le agarró de los hombros, un poco más suave, y volvió a mirar donde el fantasma de Rin se le había aparecido por primera vez desde que murió.

" _Tienes que hablar"._

No podía creerlo. Escuchó la voz de la que fue su compañera luego de casi dos décadas. Su voz suave resonando en su cabeza.

Rin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a deshacerse, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que le prestara atención al chico enfrente suyo. De alguna manera extraña, Obito creyó que Rin le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de Deidara. Si Rin había sonreído así, lo haría.

Mientras ella desaparecía, Deidara le agarró los brazos apretando con toda la fuerza que le era posible con el Edo Tensei, las cuales resultaron ser muy pocas. Obito no le prestó atención hasta que Rin se fue. Había querido correr hacia ella, pero su expresión se lo había impedido.

–Tobi.

Parpadeó y le miró. Llevando la mano a su nuca, la hundió hasta sentir palpable un objeto duro. Arrancó el kunai, ante la perplejidad e incomodidad de Deidara, quien de repente se sintió más liviano.

Obito miró el kunai. Además del sello de control, también colgaba otro, del tipo explosivo. Con una desconocida repulsión, arrancó los dos y los hizo explotar juntos. Se sentó en un cubo cercano, contemplando el cuerpo inerte de Kakashi.

A Deidara, la acción de Obito liberándolo del control del Edo Tensei sin haber mediado palabras se le grabó profundamente.

–¿Podemos hablar, hm?

Obito asintió, pensativo.

Deidara se acercó a él, y de un salto se le sentó al lado en el cubo. Intentó elegir sus palabras con cuidado, pero simplemente nada le venía a la mente. Finalmente, sólo dejó escapar un susurro:

–Conocí a Rin.

Obito le miró, la boca semiabierta. A Deidara se le hizo mono. Nunca había podido contemplarlo así en el mundo de los vivos.

–Ella… Los está esperando. A los dos, hm– agregó, mirando al ninja caído.

Los ojos de Obito le miraron con desesperación, como buscando algo en su cara.

Finalmente fue capaz de articular algo.

–¿Cómo… es eso posible, Deidara?– y, ¿qué hacía él en el mismo lugar que Rin? ¿Qué no se suponía que, al ser un criminal, jamás podría ir al mismo sitio que su compañera?

–Es posible, porque yo también me encontraba esperando con ella hasta que el idiota cara de serpiente me sacó de ahí– apretó sus puños con fuerza, mirando la piel algo escamada de sus manos–. Estaba tan tranquilo allí sin que tú me molestases, hm.

Aunque eso era lo que Obito oía, no se condecía con lo que veía. Deidara, el irremediable "compañero" que tuvo en Akatsuki, bajaba la cabeza, ocultándose tras su largo cabello. Pero sus puños se apretaban con tanta fuerza, que se estaban volviendo blancos. Algo lo alteraba y no eran los típicos nervios que su personaje de Tobi solía causarle.

–¿Y por qué estás ahí?

–No lo sé… Espero, supongo, hm.

–¿Esperas a alguien?

No podía ser más idiota, pensó Deidara. El que estaba sumiendo al mundo entero en el pánico y la destrucción, seguía siendo un tonto cuando hablaba con él. Sintió un explotar repentino de furia.

–¡Yo no quiero estar en ese limbo eterno, hm! ¡Quiero desaparecer, como mi arte, tal como lo había planeado! ¡No quedarme esperándot-esperando, hm!

Se había agitado, acelerado. Como en sus días estando vivo. Casi parecía al borde de la taquicardia. Por lo visto, ese jutsu no era tan efectivo como le había asegurado el cuatro ojos.

–Y luego aparezco aquí, y estás tú, y… ¡Mierda! ¡Se supone que debiste morir con mi explosión, hm!

–¿Dijiste limbo?

–Sí, donde al parecer van las almas que tienen asuntos pendientes, hm. Rin te espera a ti y a su amado Kakashi; lo siento pero aún te ve como amigo y estando muerta, dudo que cambie de opinión– largó con saña indeseada–. Y mi asunto pendiente es no haberte matado esa vez– terminó entre dientes.

–Pensé que un pendiente sería matar a Sasuke, por ejemplo. Digo, diste tu vida por nada, tonto "senpai"– eso hubiese sido gracioso en las épocas en que eran equipo, o para ser fiel a la verdad, cuando dejaba a uno de sus obreros hacer todo el trabajo por él. En ese entonces, quizás se hubiera reído. No le importaba que Rin no le amara. Lo había entendido a cambio de verla feliz con Kakashi, pero nunca entendería que él la dejara morir.

–¡Oye! ¡Te mato, escuchaste, te mato!– escupió, zarandeándole el hombro. Por alguna razón, quería y al mismo tiempo no podía estrellarle una buena trompada en la parte buena de la cara. Al menos así, quizás se la arruinaría del todo. Arrepentido por su pensamiento, le soltó como si le quemara.

Obito se dejó caer lentamente, hasta apoyar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Deidara. El chico se agitó, pero a él no le importó. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Sólo que estaba tan cansado, y jamás se había tomado el tiempo ni la confianza para descansar sus penas con alguien. Había llegado a interrumpirle la batalla que había estado esperando por más años; la presión era demasiada. Largó un suspiro de tristeza, al tiempo que intentaba hundirse entre las rodillas del otro, como si quisiera desaparecer y que así todos los problemas se olvidasen de él.

–¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Tobi?!– el grito de repente era tan familiar. Tan cálidamente familiar. No quería hacer eso, pero tampoco quería irse de allí. Tener un compañero era… algo tan preciado, después de todo.

–No existe Tobi– susurró, como ausente.

Deidara frunció el ceño, en un intento de espantar sus fantasmas.

–¿Y quién existe pues, hm?

–Nadie.

No. No, no era así. Si le habían arrancado de la muerte, se aseguraría de que no fuera así.

–No me mientas. ¿Quién es Obito Uchiha? ¿Ese tonto que peleaba comiendo caramelos? ¿Ese perdedor que vivía atrás de la chica, compitiendo con su rival que ni siquiera tomó nota de él hasta que lo dio por muerto?

Si había sido así de duro, es porque esperaba que sus palabras le causaran una reacción que invalidara su punto de que no tenía una identidad propia.

Pero Obito no se inmutó. Sólo lo tomó como una evidencia más de que había estado con Rin.

–Obito Uchiha está muerto.

Deidara hizo un puchero con la boca, pero no pensaba en rendirse.

–Con esa voz de derrotado que tienes, diría que sí, hm.

–No soy nadie.

–¡Ya cállate!– sin poderlo aguantar más, corrió sus piernas e intentó obligar a Obito a incorporarse. Como no tuvo éxito, le arrastró hasta el centro del cubo y se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a la cara. El antiguo enmascarado pareció ponerse incómodo.

Así estaba mejor.

–Me dijiste que Tobi era una mentira.

–Sí.

–Pero yo creo que Tobi tiene cosas de tu ser que no querías dejar atrás– con cuidado, le tomó la cara entre las manos. Nervioso de repente, agregó –: Como… tus tontas bromas… y la parte estúpida de tu ser, hm.

–Tobi no es nada más lo más oscuro de mi ser. No me llames así nunca más– se sorprendió al escuchar cómo le había respondido. Frunció el ceño, intentando ignorar la incomodidad que le causaba el tenerlo tan cerca. Deidara le miraba hincado desde abajo en una extraña pose mezcla de elegancia, mezcla de delicadeza. Pensó en lo que el artista le acababa de decir. Por qué había elegido hacer a Tobi como Tobi –. No, quizás haya algo en Tobi más allá de la oscuridad. Aunque, de pequeño no lo hacía a posta, al menos– la voz se le fue achicando, recordando sus tonterías de niño mientras le desviaba la mirada. Realmente hubo dos Tobis, pero no sabía a cuál se refería Deidara. Algo le decía que a los dos.

–Porque te costaba recordarte quién eras después de todo lo que pasó, hm. Pero esa parte tuya, creo que es cierta, y me la mostraste _a mí_ – muy despacio pero con valor, Deidara terminó de acercarse, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Un beso que hubiese querido que durara más.

Casi le causó risa ver la expresión del Uchiha. Realmente era la oveja negra de la familia. Los ojos desorbitados, el oscuro y maligno chakra desaparecido, los cabellos un poco más alterados de lo normal, absolutamente toda su piel visible de un rojo tan oscuro como el de su ojo derecho. Exactamente igual a como lo había visto en las memorias del más allá, cuando tendría unos siete u ocho años y se sonrojaba por la cercanía de Rin. Le gustaba ese Obito niño, le gustaba ver que aún estaba allí. Inclusive su cara se parecía más que nunca a cuando había sido un pequeño.

"Tobi".

Deidara sonrió lentamente, con sus labios y con sus ojos. Sus lágrimas, secas.

–Yo me enamoré de ti, pero también del estúpido de Tobi, y aunque intentes negarlo, tú eres tanto Obito como Tobi. Por supuesto que– agregó, interponiendo sus palmas para calmar a la gelatina Uchiha que tenía enfrente –, te vi, vi toda tu vida, y Rin me lo contó todo, además, hm. Cállate y escúchame por una vez. Soy igual que ella en el sentido de que no quiero que te encariñes conmigo sólo porque me fijé en ti. No, no, calla. Al mismo tiempo, soy diferente de ella, en el sentido de que te quiere sólo como amigo, y yo no. No me importa que me hayas dejado morir, y realmente no quería que murieras. Lo que dije antes, fue…– se trabó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación –. Fue producto de la rabia, Tobi. No te tengo ningún rencor. Sólo quiero… Quiero que me liberes. Ya pude hablar contigo, así que estoy seguro de que no me queda ningún pendiente. Sólo… te esperaremos con Rin, ya sabes, hm. No quiero… No quiero incomodarte más, hm. Libérame del Edo Tensei, Obito.

Como siempre, no aprendería nunca a diferenciar de cuando Deidara le pedía algo o le daba una orden. Quería rechazar el hecho de que un hombre acababa de besarle y decirle aquello, de que alguien a quien intentó mantener a raya supiera tanto de él. Quería rechazar su amor también, porque él le era fiel a Rin, él no podía… No había querido que Deidara interfiriera. Porque hubo un momento cuando convivieron juntos, en el cual algo muy incómodo le había sucedido.

–Yo… En algún momento, tuve miedo de que arruinaras mis planes…

–Por eso me dejaste morir.

Deidara lo miró. Seguía sonriendo. No parecía guardarle ningún rencor. Obito pensó en el gran rencor que todavía guardaba a Kakashi, quien ni siquiera había descuidado a Rin, muerta por los hilos de Madara. Sintió que se descomponía. Recordó la muerte de Rin, y luego la de Deidara. Lo había hecho para probar el poder del joven Sasuke Uchiha. A pesar de que la batalla no tenía por qué llegar al punto de dejar a su organización con un miembro menos luego de haber perdido a Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan. Él tenía el poder para haber salvado a Deidara si hubiese intervenido a tiempo. Pero no quiso. No quiso porque ese chico le había hecho dudar, con la deferencia que tanto le mostraba a pesar de sus bromas insistentes. Cuanto más le molestaba, Deidara más explotaba, pero extrañamente le aceptaba aún más. Ya no se separaba de su lado y sus ataques habían dejado de ser mortales. Le hablaba de cualquier cosa, aunque fuera en vano entablar una plática seria con Tobi. Se reía en demasía con él. Cuanto más intentó alejarlo, más se le había apegado el rubio. Le había hecho sentirse especial, como un elegido, o simplemente, alguien _indicado_ , por fin, para otra persona. Obito había comenzado a sentir cariño por él. Y más cuando Deidara le gritaba a cada segundo de su último combate para que cuidara su seguridad, preocupándose en demasía a sabiendas de que "Tobi" podía eludir cualquier ataque, supo que debía sacarlo de su vida si no quería que, una vez más, alguien que se había fijado en él lo confundiera. Tal y como Deidara lo había dicho. Se sintió sucio. Más sucio y corrompido de lo que ya estaba.

Dejó morir a Deidara a propósito, porque no quiso amarlo, porque pensó que estando muerto podía sacarlo de su corazón, y que el amor se extinguiría como dolorosamente le pasó con Rin. Puro y simple acostumbramiento. Si amaba a Rin por costumbre, al menos se encargaría de olvidar a Deidara. Se lo debía a la memoria de Rin. Así era como había pensado. Así era como había actuado.

Su labio inferior se aplastó contra sus dientes, su mentón tembló, y empezó a llorar. Había enviado a la muerte a la última persona a la que amó de verdad. Era un miserable. Era una escoria que dejó morir a un compañero.

Escoria.

El recuerdo de la leyenda de Sakumo Hatake atravesó su alma.

–No llores, en serio no estoy enojado contigo. Me sentí aliviado cuando supe que no te había matado, aunque luego supe toda la verdad, hm.

Obito se envolvió en un ovillo, negándose a mirarlo. Deidara se le acercó al oído. De seguro, Rin estaría para abrazarlo y consolarlo, más ese no era su estilo. Incluso si lo deseaba, no era así.

–Tobi– le susurró –. Si te llamo así es porque te digo como quiero. Después de todo, recuerda que me enamoré de Tobi. Aunque digas que eres una mentira, yo me fijé en lo más oscuro de tu ser, y aún así… Lo volvería a hacer, Tobi. Hm.

No dijo más. Ser romántico no era algo que se le daba bien. Más bien era del tipo directo. Preferiría estar tirando bombas a tener que andar explicando sus sentimientos. Como artista, no siempre le gustaba explicar lo que expresaba. Pero tampoco podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos por Obito. O mejor dicho, por Tobi, _su_ Tobi.

Obito levantó la mirada con vergüenza. Se quedó mirando la piel agrietada de Deidara, los globos de los ojos negros, pero el mismo hermoso cabello de siempre, los iris con el mismo brillo, los labios rosados como cuando estaba vivo. Estaba ahí, traído por un horrible jutsu, por una estúpida guerra de la que ni tenía que formar parte.

–Deidara. ¿Qué haré con la guerra? ¿Y el plan Tsuki no Me?– le preguntó desesperado.

Deidara se rió con sorna, como en el pasado. Como tantas veces había reído.

–No me incumbe, haz lo que quieras. Sólo ni se te ocurra invocarme en tu estúpido mundo eterno, ya sabes lo que odio esas cosas, hm. Déjame irme y… –se interrumpió. Ya lo había dicho casi todo, ¿por qué seguir callando? Finalmente, podría morir por completo y desaparecer. Decidió que no desperdiciaría el momento –. Si realmente me tienes o tuviste algo de aprecio, no me uses como tu herramienta de nuevo. Por favor.

Obito lo miró, cada vez más perplejo. Deidara pidiendo "por favor". Deidara había declarado innumerables veces que no le molestaba ser una herramienta de Akatsuki siempre que pudiera hacer su arte. Que le dijera eso, significaba que lo quería lo suficiente como para sentirse lastimado por ser utilizado por él. Sus ojos enrojecieron aún más.

Miserable. Sólo había sido un miserable, con Deidara y con todos. Algunos eran nobles, otros despiadados, pero Deidara era… El único que podía ser diferente. El único que, para él, podía ser sobresaliente como ser humano que siempre se sobreponía a todo lo que le pasaba y seguía detrás de sus ideales sin hacerlos depender de nadie. El primero que había admirado en mucho tiempo.

Y también amado.

El artista pareció entender sus tribulaciones.

–Ya, ve y termina tu guerra. Arregla el lío que hiciste de una buena vez, Tobi. Cuando vengas, podré irme de ese asqueroso limbo, hm.

Deidara se paró, mirándolo como si esperara algo.

Entendiendo, Obito le imitó con pesadez. No se le estaba permitido torcer más la situación a su favor. Debía dejar ir a Deidara. Al menos, eso era lo único que podría cumplirle. Les había fallado a todas las personas importantes para él. Incluso si era una empresa vana y tardía de su parte, incluso si ya no era merecedor de encontrarse ni con Rin, ni con Deidara, Kakashi o Kushina, ni nadie más en el otro lado, si intentaría redimirse, empezaría con el último.

Obito conocía los sellos de invocación. Con un poco de concentración, podría descifrar los sellos para liberar a Deidara del Edo Tensei en su propio Tsukuyomi. Eso fue lo que hizo. No se le hizo difícil cancelar la invocación luego de un par de intentos. Quizás para verlo de nuevo, no había intentado detener a Kabuto con seriedad.

"No te vayas".

Deidara empezó a desintegrarse como si se tratase de un montón de cenizas luminosas que se evaporan.

"No me dejes tú también".

Obito sintió pánico.

–¡DEIDARA!– gritó desesperado, manoteándole con fuerza, queriendo retenerlo.

Para su sorpresa, la mano de Deidara que había alcanzado a agarrar se hizo corpórea nuevamente. El chico le sonrió, mientras su cara parecía hacerse transparente, tal como la primera vez que le vio morir.

–Obito, tonto. Te quiero. Te estaré esperando, hm. No, mejor… Tobi– finalizó con una sonrisa.

–No me dejes solo– le rogó, las lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos de nuevo.

–Aún tienes cosas pendientes. Si hay alguien que sabe de eso, es cualquiera que vaya a ese limbo, hm.

–¡No quiero seguir con esto! ¡No aguanto más estar vivo!– terminó por quebrarse.

–… Incluso ese tal Hatake. Se suicidió y no podrá irse hasta estar con su hijo. Entonces… esa no es una opción válida, Obito. No me sigas hasta que mueras. Da lo mejor de ti en esta estúpida guerra…– le apretó la mano, sintiendo que sus fuerzas se desvanecían –. Tobi.

Obito alcanzó a sonreír levemente en medio del mar de fluidos que escapaban de su cara.

–Te lo prometo.

Deidara cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

Intentó agarrarlo una vez más entre sus manos.

Pero sus dedos no atraparon nada esa vez.

"Deidara".

Rin, Deidara, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Naruto. El clan Uchiha. Nagato, Yahiko y Konan. El chico Hyuuga. Incluso el kyuubi. Tantos a quienes había hecho daño de una forma u otra, sin que le hubieran hecho nada. Sin merecerlo siquiera.

No podría recordar el resto de los nombres en tan poco tiempo, porque ni los sabía a todos. Tenía que actuar rápido y acabar con la guerra antes de que invocaran al Diez Colas.

Salió con rapidez del Tsukuyomi, limpiándose la cara con sus ropas. Kakashi había quedado dentro; era el lugar más seguro para el que había sido su segundo amigo luego de Rin, y podría salir con el kamui si las cosas se complicaban. Incluso si moría, Kakashi siempre tendría la llave de la salida de esa dimensión.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, dispuesto a terminar todo de una vez.

Unos ojos familiares le detuvieron enseguida, taladrándole con la mirada. Con una mirada, ese hombre ya lo sabía todo de él.

–Traidor.

Se puso en posición de lucha. Recordó todos los duros entrenamientos a los que un moribundo Madara le había sometido. Nunca le había podido ganar.

Miró al que fue su último maestro, y con un grito se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

Vio con asombro a su alrededor. El dolor excruciante que sentía su cuerpo hacía unos instantes había desaparecido. La sangre que se le escapaba a borbotones, también. El extraño lugar parecía hecho de nubes y pequeñas galaxias flotantes. Estaba acostado, levitando.

–Obito.

Giró su cabeza. La niña más bondadosa que la Tierra jamás había conocido le extendía una mano pequeña. ¿Tantos años habían pasado?

–Rin– sonrió. Rin parecía tan chiquita–. ¡Rin!– se incorporó de un salto y la abrazó, descubriendo que de nuevo era un niño. El abrazo le fue devuelto largamente. Luego, se llevó la mano a la parte derecha de su cara, sin encontrar ninguna anomalía.

–Obito. Te estuve vigilando– Rin le sonrió, cálida como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado un día desde que no se veían. Obito tragó saliva, transpirando y acomodándose con nerviosismo las gafas. Había hecho millones de cosas malas. A Rin no iba a gustarle eso–. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Y le volvió a sonreír. Obito entendió que todo estaba perdonado. Lo único que le faltaba, era encomendarle un poder y un sueño a Kakashi. Rin lo apoyó, como en el pasado. Como siempre. Rin le sonrió al volver, como una verdadera amiga. La mejor que podía tener.

Cuando le tomó de la mano, entendió el valor de su amistad. Rin no lo habría amado como él lo quiso, pero tampoco le había odiado ni rechazado. Le apoyaba sin reparos incluso en esos momentos, como sólo los verdaderos y fieles amigos podían hacerlo.

–Aún debo quedarme, Obito. Kakashi-kun puede que tenga una larga vida, y espero que sea así.

Obito la miró. De alguna manera, ya no sentía la típica punzada de celos que tanto conocía. Kakashi ya no era una molesta amenaza.

–¿Y yo qué haré?

–Obito, ¿qué no ves?– Rin se rió –. Allí– señaló, la pulsera agitándose en su pequeña muñeca.

Obito siguió la dirección que el dedo le indicaba. Un niño, aún más pequeño que ellos, les miraba enfurruñado, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

–Ve– le empujó Rin, con una risilla.

Obito avanzó unos pocos pasos, algo confundido. Unos enormes ojos azules, que se le hacían conocidos, le miraban tras un ceño fruncido. Los cachetes inflados. Ropas verdes azuladas.

Estaba descalzo.

–Deidara es un chico muy peculiar, ¿sabes? Creo que es el único que podría manejarte, Obito– se rió la chica, con amabilidad –. Creo que te entretendrás lo suficiente hasta que vayamos con Kakashi-kun.

Así que ese niñito enfurecido era Deidara. Era… hubiese sido tan lindo conocerlo así de pequeñito.

–¡¿Qué me ves, hm?!

Tan ruidoso como siempre. Tan distinto y tan parecido a él, sin saberlo.

Obito caminó decidido hacia él, tendiéndole la mano. Su alma se transformó de nuevo, volviendo a reflejar su forma adulta de cuando estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Con Deidara pasó lo mismo, hasta que decidió tomar la mano e impulsarse con el tirón para levantarse.

Se miraron un largo tiempo.

Quizás no quería quedarse esperando a Kakashi con Rin. Rin no estaba sola, observando apaciblemente lo que sucedía en el mundo de los vivos. Seguramente Bakakashi lo haría bien como siempre, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Ya habría tiempo para nuevas anécdotas después.

Cuando tomó la mano del artista, la levantó y la entrelazó despacio entre sus dedos, mirando el acto completamente absorto.

Deidara le correspondió con lentitud, mirándolo con un orgullo incontenible en los ojos. Orgullo por él. Sin reclamos, sólo amor.

Y entendió que él también lo amaba.

Tomados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar hacia una luz.

Habría paz mientras sus manos estuviesen juntas.


	2. Epílogo

Obito se estaba tardando como siempre; lo mismo le había hecho Tobi en Akatsuki. Solía presentarse tarde a "recibir" las misiones. Deidara suspiró, mientras se distraía con la película de lo que había sido la vida de Tobi, esperando con la chica.

–Y esta fue la vez en que Guy quiso retar a uno de sus duelos a Kakashi-kun, Obito se tropezó con su bufanda y recibió el golpe sin querer. Obito siempre se golpeaba mucho, si ves aquí, fue la primera vez que practicamos con shuriken con Minato-sensei; afortunadamente Obito había empezado a utilizar esas placas de hierro en los brazos, no sé en qué habría terminado si no las usaba la primera vez que pasamos a los kunai en un dos contra uno. Minato-sensei dijo que quería nivelarnos al más avanzado, por supuesto que era Kakashi-kun, y a mí, que tenía miedo de herirles con las armas blancas, así que Obito tuvo que enfrentarnos a ambos; si bien intenté ser suave era mucho para él tratar de esquivarnos a los dos, Kakashi-kun no le daba respiro y como verás aquí se tropezó con sus sandalias y cuando cayó la antiparra le hundió la bandana en la frente, tuve que coserle varios puntos, aunque afortunadamente se curaba bastante rápido y…

–¡Basta! ¡Tobi es peor de lo que creí!– jamás había visto a un ninja tan torpe y bruto. ¡Ni siquiera él cuando era pequeño había cometido errores tan absurdos! Tampoco recordaba que en Iwa alguien tan rústico se hubiera convertido en ninja. La política de Konoha era muy blanda, o estaban muy necesitados de shinobis durante la infancia de Obito. Sí, eso debía ser, la guerra. Como sea, le daba algo de vergüenza que ese haya sido el líder de Akatsuki, su jefe.

Deidara tamborileaba nerviosamente los dedos sobre su codo, los brazos cruzados, vistosamente indignado. Rin se rió y volvió a dirigir la mirada al río donde aparecían sus recuerdos mezclados con la vida de Obito que le iba mostrando al rubio mientras pasaban el tiempo esperando. Esperar acompañada era mucho mejor que hacerlo sola, la última vez que había visto a una persona fue a Kushina.

–¿Y qué más quieres ver, Deidara-kun?– prosiguió con amabilidad.

–Hm, al menos muéstrame la primera vez que ganó una batalla para no morirme de nuevo por la vergüenza ajena.

–¡Ok! Veamos… Si mal no recuerdo, el primer gran avance que vi en Obito fue en el Bosque de la Muerte, durante el examen para chuunin.

–Al fin…

La imagen comenzó a aparecer con nitidez. Rin nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo en el más allá podía ver toda su vida con claridad, incluso si no recordaba algo a detalle.

–¿Ves? ¡Obito logró controlar el katon!

–Woah, ¡al fin un jutsu medianamente digno!– exclamó Deidara entusiasmado, sacudiendo sus puños.

En el río de imágenes, Obito inspiró para escupir fuego, atragantándose con un caramelo, y recibiendo una patada del cejudo ridículo que lo dejó fuera de juego en el acto.

–Rin…

–¿S-sí…?

–¿Este tipo nunca ganó una batalla?

–¡Oh, no es eso, es que creí que te interesaría ver su progreso!

–Así que una ninja analítica, hm. Por lo visto, Tobi era el único tonto de su equipo.

–Oh bueno, gracias, aunque creo que es porque me era muy difícil seguirle el nivel a Kakashi-kun… ¡Pero Obito no era tonto! Te mostraré su otro gran avance en ese mismo examen.

–Sor-prén-de-me.

–Deidara-kun, no seas malo. Tú quieres mucho a Obito, no pretendas que no me he dado cuenta– le dijo guiñándole un ojo, con un gesto angelical que no podía hacer que se enojara con ella. Seguro así se había enamorado el idiota de Tobi.

Deidara comenzó a peinarse el cabello, fingiendo que no la había escuchado. Rin sólo sonrió y le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

–Está bien Dei-kun, te lo mostraré.

–Hmp.

Allí estaba Tobi, con esas ropas tan ridículas que usaba de crío, en lo que parecía un estadio cerrado, a punto de enfrentarse en un duelo individual con el mismo cejudo de antes.

–¿Ese tipo molestaba a Tobi?– preguntó, frunciendo el ceño más la cuenta. Apenas muriera y se apareciera allí, le daría una paliza por molesto y por feo.

–No, Guy era un chico muy bueno también, sólo algo… Incomprendido y… Em, él quería ganar a toda costa para enfrentarse a Kakashi-kun.

–Veo que todo gira alrededor del espantapájaros, hm.

–¡No le llames así, por favor! ¡Es que Kakashi-kun siempre sobresalió desde muy temprano por sus habilidades y…!

–Ya entendí, Rin, dime, ¿cuándo van a comenzar?

–Aguarda un poco. Eres muy impaciente, Deidara-niisan.

¿Deidara-niisan? Le recordó brevemente a Kurotsuchi. Sonrió de costado, inclinándose a ver el desarrollo de la pelea.

–Rin.

–…

–¿Es en serio? ¡¿Siempre estaba comiendo mientras peleaba?! ¡Con razón no se cansaba de pedirme que le comprara paletas en Akatsuki, hm! Y que se las comprara cuando todo éramos criminales… Oh, no debí decir eso– la miró con algo de recelo.

Rin parecía estar bien, le sonrió como siempre. Esa niña no se cansaba de sonreír.

–No te preocupes, no hay nada que no haya visto ya, ¿recuerdas? Después de todo, incluso soy mayor que tú.

Sintió el palpitar de una vena. No le gustaba que nadie insinuara superioridad sobre él. Aunque Rin no lo había hecho con esa intención, realmente. La pequeña había colocado una manecita sobre la suya, en un gesto que intentaba ser reconfortante. Y sí lo era.

–Está bien, entonces, volviendo al examen para chuunin… Puedo ver que Obito no pasó de buenas a primeras.

–Tuvo mala suerte al enfrentarse con Guy en esa ronda, eso fue todo.

–Rin, no puedes defenderlo siempre. No estaba preparado, ¿quién come caramelos mientras el rival de Kakashi necesita sacarte de en medio? Veo que lo curaste de nuevo, hm.

–Sí, pero ahí termina la participación de Obito.

–¡Espera! Mira eso.

Rin miró. Sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Era Kakashi a punto de obtener la victoria.

–Mírate tú, hm. Estás ahí, alentándolo tan feliz. Tobi te está mirando como si aceptara que nunca ibas a gustar de él.

–¿Tú crees?

–¡Rin, eres demasiado inocente! ¡Tobi estaba sufriendo, hm!– esa chica de repente se le hacía una gran desconsiderada. Mientras tanto, la expresión del joven Tobi le estrujaba tanto el corazón, que no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de celos.

Rin miró con atención el recuerdo del evento congelado. Sí, Obito se veía desilusionado, aunque no parecía sufrir tanto como Deidara decía. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada y que no había actuado de mala fe.

–Creo que el que sufre más aquí eres tú, Deidara-kun– se atrevió a susurrar, mirándolo con cuidado.

Deidara pareció hiperventilar.

–¡No es cierto, hm!

–Estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

–QUÉ, PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES NIÑA IMPERTINENTE-

Rin se tapó la boca, entre avergonzada por escuchar groserías, incómoda por haber molestado a Deidara, y algo tentada por su reacción. Ese chico era muy transparente con sus emociones. Cuando pudo contener su risita, mientras el rubio parecía que lloraría de la rabia, le respondió.

–Jiji, pero Deidara-kun, tú también eres muy joven. Estoy segura de que a Obito también le pareces muy lindo, quizás más que a la mayoría.

Deidara se puso rojo.

"Ojalá hubiera sido así", pensó con algo de desilusión.

–No seas tímido.

La sonrisa otra vez. Tanta bondad iba a darle un ataque, y ya no tenía arcilla ni nada que destruir.

–Ya, volvamos a sus batallas. ¿Alguna vez ganó, hm?

–No pude vivir para verlo, pero por la magnitud de sus heridas, sé que daba lo mejor de sí– Rin frunció el ceño, apretando el puño.

–Rin, creo que eras su enfermera. ¿Estás segura que el muy idiota no se lastimaba a propósito para verte?

A Rin la idea no pareció gustarle.

–Segura, Obito intentaba ocultarme sus heridas. Pero como le dije una vez, siempre le estaba vigilando.

Deidara se quedó de piedra.

–Qué _stalker_ …

–¿Eh?

Rin no entendía. Tampoco parecía entender que esas cosas podían ilusionar a cualquier niño tonto de once o doce años. Pero según lo que veía Deidara, no había ninguna maldad en ella. Quizás, demasiada bondad. No le extrañaba que así hubiese muerto tan joven.

–No importa. Muéstrame algo que Obito haya hecho bien.

–¡Te sorprenderás, Deidara-kun! ¡Aquí vamos!– exclamó Rin, concentrándose en sus recuerdos. Luego de un rato, aparecieron nuevas imágenes.

Obito retando a duelo a Kakashi.

"Esto va a terminar mal", pensó Deidara.

La pelea le sorprendió. Obito no cometía tantos errores como antes, ni parecía estar comiendo caramelos. Aunque claramente era superado por el espantapájaros corta-brazos, ya se notaba que sería un hombre muy alto y corpulento. El calor subió a su cara, mientras que admiraba como Tobi intentaba compensar la técnica con la fuerza bruta. No estaba tan mal. Si seguía así, aunque hubiese perdido, sería una buena batalla. Nada podría quitarle lo épico de esos movimientos, y la manera en que empuñaba el kunai mientras perdía la chaqueta, la remera marcando sus músculos, tenía algo de elegante que…

–Rin. ¿Cómo puede haber una cáscara de banana en medio del campo de batalla?– quería creer que Kakashi le había jugado una pesada.

–Mmm… ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, en esa época Obito dijo que los caramelos no le ayudaban a ser fuerte y empezó una dieta a base de bananas.

–…

Guardó silencio mientras veía como el rayo amarillo de Konoha nombraba ganador a Kakashi. Obito estaba inconsciente contra un árbol por el porrazo que se había dado al no recoger su propia basura. La elegancia, a la mierda. Deidara se tapó los ojos con una mano.

–Sabes, Obito era huérfano y su clan no se responsabilizaba demasiado por su crianza, así que tampoco tenía muchas opciones al momento en que eligió esa dieta– le dijo, tratando de consolarlo.

Deidara volvió a mirar al hilo de recuerdos. Tobi parecía más dormido que desmayado, por la manera en que se babeaba. Podría haber estado cansado, ya que después de todo se hacía cargo de sí mismo desde muy pequeño. Rin había sido una buena amiga. Se sintió extrañamente conmovido y más atraído hacia el morocho. Una especie de orgullo crecía en su pecho.

Entretenido, se quedó mirando a Tobi a medida que crecía, con una sonrisa boba pintada en el rostro.

* * *

Cuando Obito le tomó de la mano y decidió irse con él, no lo podía creer.

Menos cuando, alejándose más, Obito le abrazó muy fuerte y le estampó el beso largo que en su Tsukuyomi no había podido durar demasiado. Se quedaron una eternidad abrazados, besándose con cariño y haciéndose leves caricias; Tobi pareció enamorarse de la nariz de Deidara por la manera en que jugaba con ella. Era algo totalmente nuevo y quizás hasta cursi, pero el artista no tenía ganas ni corazón para negarle esos detalles y atenciones que tanto había querido. Su amor era real.

Totalmente real.

Ahora tenían un espacio en común, y si bien no entendía cómo funcionaba ese mundo y seguía detestando la idea de la eternidad, no le molestaba para nada tener la larga charla sobre sus vidas que otrora no pudo suceder.

Obito aún le tomaba firmemente de la mano, como queriendo no soltarlo nunca, sonriéndole y mirándolo con una alegría que atravesaba sus ojos color carbón. A Deidara le pareció que así también se veía muy atractivo.

Enseguida se apenó de sus pensamientos. Le gustaba un tipo que, según lo último que alcanzó a ver de él, había sido apaleado por caramelos, cáscaras de banana y se había quemado con ramen instantáneo en una pulseada. Tobi nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, pero aun así…

Aun así…

–¿Quién demonios come caramelos mientras intenta hacer un katon, tonto?

–¿¡C-CÓMO SUPISTE ESO!?– Obito se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

–No te importa, ¡respóndeme, hm!– le increpó, escaneándolo con la mirada.

–Te han mentido– rápidamente le soltó de la mano y le dio la espalda, pretendiendo mirar hacia otro lado.

¿Así iba a ser? A Deidara eso no le gustó nada.

–¡Acabas de admitirlo! ¡Y lo vi todo!– exclamó, sacudiendo los brazos–. ¡Debes de estar podrido en caries!– agregó, algo preocupado. ¿Habría caries en el más allá?

Las preguntas estúpidas que Tobi le provocaba parecían superarse a sí mismas.

Obito se giró de repente hacia él, con una expresión desesperada.

–No lo creo, hace mucho que no como paletas y…– se interrumpió para torcer la cabeza– ¡Pero Dei, estamos muertos!– concluyó, mirándolo mientras esperaba que su senpai le entendiera.

Deidara no podía creer que le restara importancia a un asunto así. Después de todo, haber tenido bocas extras le había dejado una costumbre de limpieza dental extrema. Aunque allí no parecía haber algo con qué lavarse, ni con qué ensuciarse, pero eso no importaba de momento. Lo importante era que Tobi, si pudiera, le pasaría caries sin ninguna dilación si seguía intentando meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Debería enseñarle a besar. Pero es que así, no se podía.

No, no le importaba si las caries no podían pasarse. Lo que importaba es lo poco considerado que era con él, para no faltar a la costumbre.

–¡Así no dejaré que me beses, hm!– se puso las manos sobre las caderas.

Un momento… ¿Le había llamado " _Dei_ "?

–No hablas en serio, ¿no?– Obito preguntó con algo de timidez, jugando con sus dedos índices, tal cual lo solía hacer con el papel de la colegiala Tobi. Sabía que había mucho de cierto en ese pretendido "papel".

–Ve a un dentista primero, hm– prefería desviar la cuestión para no derretirse de la ternura que Obito era capaz de provocarle.

Los ojos de Obito parecían que iban a llenarse de lágrimas. Pero antes de que ello ocurriera, se repuso con rapidez y le señaló, acusador. Era tan histriónico sin darse cuenta. Le gustaba ese aspecto de él. Era tan Obito y tan Tobi a la vez.

Al menos ahora, parecía estar en paz consigo mismo, pensó Deidara. Eso era lo más importante. Que Tobi estuviera bien, que siguiera sonriendo sin tener que fingir nada. Y por supuesto, a su lado.

–¡Dei-chan, tú siempre estabas comiendo arcilla! ¡Eres tan injusto conmigo!

–¡Yo no comía arcilla, la moldeaba con mis bocas extras!

–Ah, pero te vi masticando un buen trozo para hacer la Garuda C4– canturreó.

–Eso fue pocas veces. Y te recuerdo que luego me morí, hm.

Obito se sintió mal. Inseguro, lo abrazó, con algo de culpa aún. Primero con suavidad, y al ver que no encontraba resistencias, fue imprimiendo más fuerza. No quería perder a su senpai nunca más.

Pero tampoco era el momento de estar tristes. Por fin estaban juntos, eso era lo que debía cuidar ahora. Quizás una broma destensaría la situación.

–¿Ves? El senpai se murió sin lavarse los dientes, y luego vino a besar a Tobi. Como objeción, Tobi puede besarte cuantas veces quiera. Es un derecho que me otorgaste– levantó un índice y lo sacudió en el aire, moviendo con brusquedad su muñeca. Se había acostumbrado a ese movimiento cuando jugaba a la colegiala con su senpai. Y no iba a quitarle el mote nunca–. ¡Estoy en el paraíso!– y comenzó una de sus clásicas danzas para-nada-artísticas que sabía que le molestaban.

Deidara le dedicó una de sus clásicas miradas feas. Aun así, mentiría si negara que le causaba algo de ternura verlo así. La verdad era que se sentía bien saber que ya no era parte de una actuación.

Que, estando juntos, podían ser como siempre lo habían sido.

Pero esta vez y definitivamente, con más intimidad y seriedad que nunca.

De repente, Obito pareció quedarse pensativo unos momentos. Deidara le miraba los labios, distraído.

Era tan atractivo que quería sellarles los labios a puros besos; al demonio con todo lo que alguna vez consideró cursi, romántico y ridículo. Estaba enamorado como nunca lo estuvo. La prueba, era que se sentía así aun habiendo muerto. Definitivamente, un amor así era algo serio, sopesaba el rubio. Algo tan significativo, que trascendía los límites de la vida y de la muerte. Quizás el arte era así, debía repensarlo, resignificarlo a la luz de los nuevos hechos de su no-vida.

No-vida, qué ilusoria era la línea, creyó mientras se apartaba unos flecos con un soplo.

–Deidara, ¿siempre fuiste capaz de meterte esos trozos grandes en la boca?– Tobi preguntó, torciendo la cabeza tal cual lo hacía cuando llevaba la máscara espiralada, la mano sujetando la mandíbula, mirándolo como si estuviera calculando algo. Nunca le había visto esa expresión, pero le sentaba bien. Seguramente la solía hacer tras la máscara, pero no era una simple actuación: verdaderamente, Obito ya era así.

Y se volvía a ver tan lindo que quería abrazarlo hasta que se le cayeran los brazos otra vez. Era un hombre muy, muy tierno. Tanto, que su ternura le estrujaba el corazón y lo aceleraba a mil.

–¿Ah?– atinó a balbucear, habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación. Sólo era consciente del ritmo desbocado de su pecho, causado únicamente por la cantidad de ternura que ese hombre podía emanar. Le pareció que era el chico más inocente del mundo. Qué suerte tenía al haberse fijado en él, al haber sido correspondido, al haberse conocido los dos. Tobi realmente era un buen chico en el fondo.

–Crees que… ¿con esto también puedas hacerlo?– le preguntó Obito, señalándose la entrepierna, mientras que lo miraba con una mirada que jamás le había visto.

La mirada de un sátiro.

A Deidara se le cayó la mandíbula y sintió como una voz interna le regañaba por idealizar tanto a Tobi, al tiempo que el morocho intentaba ocultar una sonrisa algo depravada y subía y bajaba rápidamente las cejas, señalando de nuevo su entrepierna.

–¡Pedazo de pervertido necrófilo!– retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando desesperado por si alguien aparecía en los alrededores. No se veía a nadie más que ellos dos, pero no conocía el lugar. Podría ser el más allá o lo que fuera, pero había sido un ninja, al fin y al cabo.

–Tu boca es muy linda, y sabes, aquí no hay nadie…– le susurró, acercándose demasiado. De repente, sus ojos azabaches tomaron un extraño brillo carmesí, mientras volvía a sonrojarse otro poco.

A Deidara se le pararon los cabellos. No hacía mucho que se habían alejado de Rin, ¿y si ella aún estaba cerca? Era apenas una niña. ¡Y no se suponía que _eso_ sería lo primero que harían en el más allá!

–¡No voy a coger con un muerto!

Obito sintió que le apretaba el corazón con una mano. ¿Estaba mal querer recuperar el tiempo perdido lo más rápido posible?

–Yo le llamaría hacer el amor y…– de repente las mariposas desaparecieron de su estómago, dejó de tomarse las manos como una chica, y contraatacó, caprichoso –¡Pero tú también lo estás!

–¡No me contradigas!– ya sabía que estaba muerto. Ese no era el punto.

–¡Porfi, porfa, porfis, por favor, Dei-chan!– lloriqueó, poniéndose colorado de más. Vaya a saber en qué cochinadas estaba pensando en hacerle cuando no llevaba más de una hora estando muerto. ¡Tuvo tiempo cuando estaba vivo! Eso era lo más bizarro de la situación, creía Deidara.

Y lo peor, era ese "Dei-chan" que de repente usaba con tanta liviandad. Se sacudió como un gato mojado en cuanto Tobi empezó a alargar unas manos temblorosas y poco sacrosantas hacia su cintura. Pero el otro era demasiado grande para él, y no estaba seguro de querer escapar del todo.

Obito comenzó a fruncir sus labios esperando un beso. Cuando Deidara comenzó a flaquear en su determinación y estuvo a punto de corresponderle el beso, vio con desagrado cómo a Tobi se le caía un caramelo de tanto estirar la boca.

El culpable abrió los ojos como si le hubieran pillado en medio de una travesura, y cuando Deidara abrió la boca e infló el pecho tomando aire para darle la reprimenda de su vida (y de su muerte, aparentaba), le tomó con fuerza de las nalgas.

–¡TOBI, HM!

–¡Oh, sennnnpaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito no ha cambiado la costumbre de hacer "piquitos" a la persona que le gusta, aunque afortunadametne esta vez no se trata de una foto. Repetir esa escena de él con Deidara fue de lo más divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Este primero, es el romance-tragedy, pero el epílogo es romance-comedy.


End file.
